In recent years, there has been increased consumption of silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials. Accordingly, the number of silver halide photographic light-sensitive material films processed has increased; there is a need for more rapid processing, i.e., increased processing-capacity per unit time period.
This trend is seen in all fields of light-sensitive materials. In the field of medical X-ray light-sensitive materials, for example, the rapid increase in medical examinations and testing parameters is increasing the number of X-ray photographs taken, while the diagnostic results must be informed for the subject as soon as possible. To meet this requirement, rapid processing is required. In angiographic picture taking and perioperative picture taking, in particular, it is necessary to obtain the picture in minimum time.
To meet the above demand from the medical field, it is necessary to more rapidly process X-ray films, as well as to promote diagnostic automation (picture taking, film transport, etc.).
Ultrarapid processing, however, can pose a problem of image quality deterioration because it is often performed under high-pH, high-temperature (30.degree. to 40.degree. C.) conditions.
To meet the above demand for rapid processing and high image quality, tabular silver halide grains have recently been used. With high specific surface area, tabular silver halide grains are unique in that they can adsorb large amounts of sensitizing dyes and can therefore have improved spectral sensitivity, that they significantly reduce crossover light as in X-ray light-sensitive materials, and that images of high resolution with little light scattering are obtained. The use of such tabular grains is expected to offer silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials of high sensitivity and high image quality. Investigations by the present inventors showed, however, that tabular grains have a major drawback that their storage stability under high-temperature, high-humidity conditions is poor so that they are liable to be fogged and desensitized.